1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanisms for locking the gun bolts in automatic guns, such as Gatling type guns, and, more particularly, to such mechanisms utilizing cammed locking lugs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cammed locking lugs to lock gun bolts to gun barrels is well known, and is shown, for example, in "The Machine Gun" by G. M. Chinn, Vol. IV, Parts X and XI, pp. 371, 384, 385, Dept. of the Navy, 1955. Therein are shown for example: "Figure 6-76--Locking Rollers Are Cammed Free of Barrel Extension by Rails in Receiver." "Figure 6-89 [and 6-90]--Recoiling Barrel Extension Cams Lugs Free of Bolt." In U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,427 issued Sept. 28, 1971 to R. H. Colby, there is shown a gun bolt which is locked by lugs which are nested in pockets in the recoiling gun barrel extension and which are swung out to lock the gun bolt by cam followers which ride in a stationary cam track.